This invention relates to an error correction circuit, and is particularly concerned with data handling arrangements in which data is passed through an DC isolation stage. Such a stage preserves the AC signal component, but the data stream as a whole is free to drift, or float, relative to a particular potential reference, usually earth potential. If the mean potential of the data stream alters significantly, usually referred to as baseline wander, it may not be possible to decode accurately the data, and data errors may thereby be introduced into the data stream.
Circuits are known which have sought to correct for this particular difficulty, but such circuits have required carefully designed filters, and have been subject to instability resulting from the incorporation of positive feedback loops.